


Under The Rain (Phan Fluff)

by thegirlwholikestowrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bus, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff so much fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing in the Rain, London, M/M, Rain, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholikestowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are trying to get home in the rain when Phil falls asleep on Dan's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Rain (Phan Fluff)

London weather was so predictable, it was raining again.  
Dan painfully grasped Phil’s hand in slow motion. It wasn’t a romantic walk to the bus stop under the rain holding hands kind of thing. It was more like Dan cussing the weather out and Phil laughing at him being a cute dork.  
“This rain is the most goddamn fucking unnecessary shit I have ever seen, why does it rain, fucking hell?” he turned to Phil with a mocking smile plastered to his face. “Now I am wet, and not for you either.”  
Phil doubled over in laughter, knowing that Dan was doing this for his entertainment. He couldn’t help but smile.  
“You are really cute do you know that?”  
“Phil,” he paused dramatically. “ I am literally a meme loving trash can cosplaying another trash can why do you say these things?”  
Phil smiled and laid his head on Dan’s shoulder, looking up at him in awe.  
“Since when are you taller than me Mr. Howell?”  
Dan chuckled and put his head on top of Phil’s. He hadn’t dyed his hair for a while and he could see the light brown roots showing under the jet black hair dye.  
Phil pushed his glasses up and kissed Dan, ignoring the children and elderly grandmas staring at them like they were seeing a dragon fuck a rattlesnake.  
“Well you aren’t getting enough protein, you know. Because the only thing you eat is sadly my cereal.”  
“That’s not true.” Phil said, smiling with a look of mock disbelief on his face.  
“Well you also eat my ass but I don’t think it’s that nutritious.”  
Phil playfully nudged Dan, smiling uncontrollably.  
This jerk always makes me smile, he couldn’t help but think. Maybe that’s why I love him so much.  
They both walked up the steps to the bus with amused grins plastered to their faces, not letting their hands separate even for a second.  
To their luck, there were seats empty next to each other.  
“I am sitting by the window this time.”  
“Then you aren’t topping tonight.”  
“Touché.”  
Phil smiled and took his seat next to Dan, putting his head on his shoulders.  
“I’m really tied Dan, you mind if I just take a nap for a bit?”  
“Yeah sure, I will wake you up when we get close, okay?”  
Phil smiled and kissed him again. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the taste of his soft lips.  
While he slept, Dan got to watch him sleep quietly, and had a chance to fall in love with him all over again.  
He noticed how he had always taken Phil for granted and never really appreciated him, never had been thankful enough for him. As Phil slept, Dan held his hand and tried to memorize every inch of his perplexing beauty.  
They were getting closer to their and Dan softly whispered to Phil, half-heartedly waking him up.  
“Baby, you gotta get up, we are almost there.”  
The few seconds of confused awakening Phil went through, Dan couldn’t help but smile.  
“I don’t tell you how much I love you nearly enough.”  
Phil’s confusion reflected from his eyes, but Dan was so blinded by the realization he was oblivious to it.  
“What?”  
“Nothing lets go.”  
Phil was still sleepy, Dan helped him off the bus, holding his hand so that he wouldn’t fall. The rain had slowed and they walked home in absolute peaceful silence.  
Dan pulled out the house keys out of his pocket with his other hand, messing with the lock before he managed to stumble in. He pulled Phil inside, closing the door with his feet, he pushed him to the wall. Bringing their lips together, he smirked.  
“You sure do look good when you sleep Philly.”


End file.
